You're Gonna Love LA
by espertortuga
Summary: Ian's still unsure if his move to Los Angeles was the right decision, but Anthony helps him realize it's for the better. Ianthony.


Ian Hecox was officially now a resident of Los Angeles, California. It was all a bit overwhelming for the 27 year old YouTuber. He was single now. Just him and Daisy, his German Shepard, but he was happy now for what seemed like the first time in his life and he felt free. LA seemed to be a little intimidating for him, however, but that's where Anthony came in and holy shit was his friend excited. Like, _brand-spanking-new-Mario-Kart_ excited. Not to say Ian wasn't excited to be living close to Anthony too. On the contrary, he was pretty fucking stoked to be in the same city as his best friend once again. Though there was a little part of him that wouldn't have minded living with Anthony again, there was no way Anthony would ever agree to live with him, he thought. He himself had just gotten out of a long term relationship too and Ian wanted to give him space to be alone because he wasn't sure how Anthony was coping either.

When Ian had finally moved into his new apartment in LA he had gotten a phone call from Anthony asking if he needed help moving and although he had said the movers brought in the furniture, Anthony had argued that there was still unpacking and organization to be done, to which Ian had to agree. Truth be told he wanted Anthony around and was thrilled to have him over the first day of his move, but he didn't want to impose on whatever plans Anthony already had made.

And now here they were. The two best friends together in the fairly decent sized apartment Ian had decided was "good enough for now" until he found something better within the next year. Ian honestly didn't care if Anthony rummaged through his belongings either. If it were anyone else he'd definitely tell them to back the fuck up. After a long day of moving boxes and settling down a bit, Ian was happy with how much they had accomplished and since it was late, he invited Anthony to stay for dinner, which basically just meant ordering in Chinese since Ian's refrigerator was devoid of all food.

This was the perfect day,Ian thought. He was sitting on his couch with Anthony, eating rice out of a box and staring off lost in thought when Anthony noticed him.

"Hey. You're gonna love LA. I promise," Anthony smiled his genuine warm smile, the one that always makes Ian's heart thump a teeny bit faster. Ian looked up and tried returning the look, but only for a moment because he felt like keeping eye contact for too long would make things awkward, more so for himself. He felt a little nervous already, but mostly content with being so close to Anthony.

There was no doubt in his mind of the attraction he'd felt toward his friend. It was something he tried pushing away, partially because of their relationships with other people, but mostly because he felt Anthony had never considered him an option in that category. Sometimes he was so damn sure Anthony was only interested in women, but then there were other times, times where they were alone and he seemed... flirty? Ian could never be sure. In the end he had always convinced himself that he was just seeing things that weren't there and went back to thinking about his girlfriend.

Now, however, he felt it again, and ever since his break up he felt it even more now that Anthony was single too. Maybe it was because Anthony was spending more time with him perhaps.

Ian spooned a small heap of rice in his mouth and nodded, glancing again at Anthony, then swallowing it down. "So far I love its exotic cuisine," he joked, holding up his take-out box. Anthony laughed and nodded, picking up a spring roll and taking a bite.

"Mmm-hmm, very classy. We might have to check out more of its fine selection of gourmet delectables soon," Anthony replied with an over the top snooty accent. Ian laughed again and shook his head. Anthony was so much fun to have around. Ian sighed contently and they both finished their meals.

Before either of the two knew it and after setting up the XBox after dinner and a few games, Ian realized how late it was.

"Shit, it's already past midnight," Ian said, his voice filled with slight concern as he looked down at his blue wristwatch.

Anthony yawned and nodded. "I didn't realize how late it was." He stretched his arms and looked around the apartment. "We got a lot of shit done at least, so you don't have to worry as much about settling in." Anthony grunted softly as he stood up and Ian's eyebrow rose up from the sound.

"Hey... uh, are you alright?" Ian asked softly. He noticed Anthony looked wearier than he usually did when he was tired.

"I guess I'm just sore from moving all that stuff today," he answered with his hand on his back.

"Yeah, me too, dude. You didn't have to help me move, by the way."

Anthony scoffed lightly and rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Whatever dude. I knew you couldn't handle it on your own," he teased with a grin. Ian felt his face heat up as he playfully pushed him.

"Shut-up, asshole," he mumbled, while turning away, avoiding his eyes. He felt his pulse beginning to pump slightly quicker and the warmth of Anthony's arm still on his hands. Ian then heard his friend yawn again and glanced up to catch him blinking slowly in fatigue. "Hey, maybe you should stay here." Ian stopped and quickly added, "I mean you look too exhausted to drive and I don't want you to crashing into a gas station window or something."

Anthony shook his head. "No, I'm fine really," he yawned and picked up his keys only to drop them on the floor. "Okay. Maybe I should," he chuckled tiredly.

Ian smiled and grabbed the keys out of his weary friend's hands. "I'll grab the extra blankets and pillows," he tried to say in a steady disinterested voice, but his smile gave away how he really felt in that moment. He almost thought he saw his friend blushing for a second as his darkened blue eyes caught ahold of Anthony's face, but it also was night and he was also pretty tired and maybe a bit out of it too. Ian shrugged it off and walked off into his bedroom to gather the blankets.

"Hey, I uh, don't have any clothes to sleep in," Anthony called out from the living room. "Unless it's cool I sleep naked, I mean."

Ian almost dropped his phone at Anthony's words until one second later he realized he was making a joke and blushed furiously. "Fuck no, dude. No one wants to see that, trust me!" he cried out in a playful banter. He was so glad Anthony couldn't see the embarrassing wave of crimson covering his face in that moment. It only lingered longer as the idea of Anthony completely nude now flooded his brain.

"You have any spare clothes I can sleep in?" Anthony suddenly asked, sounding closer as he walked towards the room. Ian quickly remembered what he was doing there and grabbed a stack of blankets, holding them up to cover his face just as Anthony walked in.

"Yeah! Yeah, I got something you can wear, hang on." Ian shoved the blankets into Anthony's arms and turned around to the dresser, rummaging through for some pajama bottoms and an old loose shirt. "Here," he replied as he added the clothes to Anthony's stack of blankets. "You can brush your teeth in the bathroom too. There's a spare unopened toothbrush in the box on the counter that I haven't unpacked yet and toothpaste."

"Thanks, Ian," Anthony smiled softly with a yawn.

"Anytime."

Ian brushed his teeth as Anthony set up the couch with pillows and blankets. By now Ian had calmed down and went into his bedroom to change into his pajamas. He was actually more tired than he previously thought, despite the little part of him that wanted to stay up longer. His mind drifted to how much different everything was going to be in LA and how this was his first night as an official resident and not as a YouTube guest at some popular event or there for a taping of some sort. He wondered if he had made the right choice in moving here and if Daisy would be okay with not having a yard to go into anymore. He was going to have to walk her more often than before.

Just then Anthony's voice broke his thoughts. "Ian?" Anthony was standing in the doorway.

Ian turned to him, slightly dazed. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Uh, I don't think I can sleep on your couch," Anthony quietly replied, avoiding his eyes.

Ian looked slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that... it's a leather couch and I really don't wanna sleep on a... that."

Ian sometimes forgot Anthony was a vegan and the idea that he wouldn't want to sleep on a leather couch never crossed his mind. "So um... what do you wanna do then?" Ian asked feeling a sinking sensation in his stomach. "Do you just want me to call you a cab?"

Anthony looked slightly distressed and shook his head. "I mean I'm already in pajamas and exhausted. Plus that would mean leaving my car here."

Ian slowly and carefully worded what he said next. "Do you wanna sleep in my bed?"

Anthony's eyebrows rose suddenly and Ian panicked, adding, "I-I'll sleep on the couch if you want while you sleep in my bed."

"No! I can't make you sleep on the couch on the first night in your new place. I'll feel like a total asshat if I do that." Ian watched as Anthony stepped closer and looked from the ground to his eyes. "I don't mind sharing the bed."

Ian felt his mouth go dry and his head nodded without realization as he stared back into the taller man's eyes. He quickly gathered himself and looked at the bed adding a "sure" and "that's fine," before realizing what he'd just agreed to.

Anthony looked at him for a moment. "Are you sure?" He bit his lip and looked slightly guilty.

"No, dude! It's fine! Really. It'll be like when we were in high school and stayed the night at our parent's houses." He noticed Anthony's small almost hidden smile and called him out on it. "What?"

Anthony's smile grew a bit more. "It's nothing."

Ian felt his heart begin to beat quicker but he just rolled his eyes and climbed into bed. "Alright, whatever man."

Anthony lifted the covers and slipped under them with a yawn. Ian chuckled.

"Man, you really are tired."

Anthony nodded again. "I think I'm gonna pass out right when I close my eyes."

"Alright. Goodnight, Anthony," Ian said in a quieter voice as he turned off the light.

"Night."

Darkness encompassed the room and Ian sighed softly. He felt Anthony's presence beside him in the bed to his left, the weight of his body almost pulling him into his warmth. The room was almost completely silent except for the soft sounds of Anthony's breathing and the occasional hum of the heater. Ian turned to his side, facing Anthony and tried to study his face in the dark but to no avail. He could feel Anthony's warm breath softly hitting his face however, the mild scent of mint present in it. Listening to Anthony's soft breathing, Ian closed his eyes and began drifting off.

It was sometime during the night he was dreaming about being on a beach when he felt really warm, then suddenly he was in a really comfy bed and he felt really good as a pair of hands moved over his chest and back, pant legs pushed up to the knees as the warm skin on skin contact made caused him to breathily moan and part his lips. He felt the hand wandering his body slip up his shirt, caressing his back and move up to his chest, fingers spaying across the coarse hairs on his pecs. Ian couldn't stop himself from pulling the source of the arms and legs closer in a half-wakened state and he pressed his body against the other, feeling the heat against his as his chest pressed against Anthony's. His torso pressed against something firm that only made his senses feel overcome with a hurried need to feel the body of the one touching his own, his hands sliding under his own shirt on his bedmate and daring to slip under the waistband of the borrowed pajama pants to press his palms and fingers along his hips.

Anthony whined softly and thrust against Ian once, pushing his fully hardened length against Ian's semi hardened one. Ian gasped quietly and it was when Ian's lips were parted that his desire in that moment fueled him to move forward and suddenly find his mouth hungrily kissing the handsy, messy haired brunet, which caught him completely by surprise. Ian pushed down on the waistband of both the pajamas and boxers hidden underneath and Anthony pushed them all the way down, kicking them off and doing the same to Ian, who also slid out of them, kicking them to the end of the bed under the covers.

Anthony moaned into Ian's nonstop kissing assault and pushed their bare erections together, entangling their legs and forcing Ian to gasp and shudder from the sheer pleasure. It was when Ian broke away that Anthony used the opportunity to lift his shirt off over his head and Ian, picking up on the same idea, tossed his to the floor alongside Anthony's.

Everything was happening so fast but they both wanted more and neither of the two could wait.

With both men fully unclothed except for the blanket which had been pushed down to their legs and feet, Ian found himself climbing over Anthony, his arm and leg going over his body on the bed, straddling him. Their mouths met again to continue where they had left off until Ian yelled louder than he intended when Anthony had gripped both of their erections and began pumping his hands around both shafts. Ian's knees almost buckled from the overwhelming sensation as he felt a tightening in his scrotum and he knew he was getting close.

Ian's tongue pushed against Anthony's until he could no longer continue the kiss and broke away, burying his face against his partner's hot neck, his palm pressing against his Anthony's unfurled mass of hair as Ian's fingertips parted through it, tugging and gripping as Anthony's hand worked the both of them with more precision and dexterity than before. Anthony began to thrust against Ian and Ian began to match each pelvic jolt, his body screaming for release as he neared the pinnacle of his climax.

It was just moments after the friction of their bare flesh made Ian's head swim that Anthony gasped out and moaned loudly, releasing his hot seed against Ian's stomach and shaft, then the other hand came up to grip the slick erect staffs to furiously pump them together while Anthony was still reeling in the euphoric waves of pleasure.

Ian breathed hotly and erratically against Anthony's neck, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as his body reached the peak of his orgasm. His knees buckled and his lips parted widely against Anthony's hot, glistening skin and he came hotly over Anthony's chest and torso. Anthony's length had already softened and he lay back, trying to regain his breath. Ian let out a heavy breath and slumped to his side, his body coated with sweat and cum as well as the sheets under them but he was too much in a blissfully dazed state of mind that he couldn't give a flying fuck about anything other than what had just happened between him and his best friend.

Breathing heavily, he turned his head over to Anthony who was already turned toward him with a huge grin on his face, waiting to see Ian's features in the early dawn light seeping through the curtains. Ian smiled back widely and moved closer to him, placing his hand on Anthony's back and shifting his weight closer until their noses pressed together and they continued to gaze at each other. Their shared laughter afterward was only silenced by Ian's face taking on a serious expression as he slowly pressed his chapped, dry lips, lubricated with just a single tongue flick, against Anthony's in a slow, meaningful movement that made his heart beat quickly for just a tiny moment. Ian pulled back, their lips still against each other's and he chuckled softly.

"You were right. I am gonna love LA."


End file.
